


See you, breathe you

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wanting isn't new to Tobirama; he's wanted all his life.Being wanted is newer.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	See you, breathe you

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is 99.99% sex, and the 0.01% that isn't sex kind of is sex
> 
> The title is from "Untouched" by The Veronicas

Kagami is a solid weight in Tobirama's lap.

He came to Tobirama’s section of the compound at Tobirama's request to help Tobirama talk through a technique he's gotten stuck on. He asks questions that, even when they aren't inherently insightful, put Tobirama's thoughts back in order.

Tobirama hadn't had anything else in mind; he'd asked for Kagami’s opinion because he respects it.

Despite that innocent intention, Kagami is sitting on him, obi untied and kimono open. His thighs are open, knees on either side of Tobirama's hips, as he rides Tobirama. His own hips move slowly like the deep breaths he's trying to take, but both his breath and his hips stutter.

Tobirama’s obi is on the table, set aside earlier by Kagami, and his kimono is open. Kagami pulled Tobirama’s fundoshi free earlier as he swung his leg over Tobirama’s thighs. It's lying on the mat just out of reach.

While Tobirama's intentions had been completely scholarly, Kagami, who'd showed up wearing nothing under his kimono, had different intentions.

If the feeling of nothing but thick, soft hair and warm skin when he guided Tobirama’s hand up his thigh to his hip hadn't been enough, the oil Kagami had used on himself before he arrived and the bottle he brought would have made it clear.

His hands are braced on Tobirama’s shoulders now, wordlessly telling Tobirama to stay sitting upright. He’s left marks all over Tobirama’s chest and up his neck; there will be bruises later where his fingers have dug in.

His head is tilted back, eyes closed as Tobirama kisses his throat.

Kagami hums and tips his head more to the side.

He does that, Tobirama has learned, when he wants Tobirama to kiss him somewhere in particular. A cheek, his neck, his chest, anywhere he wants a kiss, he tilts toward Tobirama.

Tobirama never ignores the request. Even when they fight, he always wants to kiss Kagami.

Wanting isn't new to Tobirama; he's wanted all his life.

Being wanted is newer.

Being wanted first rather than as the close enough alternative to his unattainable brother is newer still.

Kagami rocks his hips unhurriedly, as if he doesn't know that Tobirama has been hard for so long his head hurts and that every time Kagami tilts his hips, he's taking Tobirama in deeper or pulling off him, making the feeling stronger.

His hands massage Tobirama’s shoulders as if Tobirama isn't tense because of what the rest of Kagami’s body is doing.

This isn't the way they usually do things. Neither of them is playful; Tobirama is too aloof and Kagami is too earnest. Neither of them can tease anything further than denying a kiss or taking something off in a way that will get the other one’s attention.

Tobirama had been certain they just aren't a lively couple, but he's begun to reassess. The look Kagami gave him when Tobirama realized he wasn't wearing anything had been too heated, too hopeful to be him simply telling Tobirama he wanted to have sex.

Whatever Kagami is thinking, this feels good and he seems to like it, so for the moment, Tobirama is content not to ask.

Not pushing asking mean he has to be patient, though. There's nothing to stop Tobirama from bending his head and licking Kagami’s nipple.

Kagami breathes in sharply but doesn't object.

He hums when Tobirama squeezes his hip.

When Tobirama touches two fingers to where Kagami is stretched around him, Kagami finally opens his eyes and tilts his head down, groaning Tobirama’s name.

How long has it been since someone said Tobirama's name like that? Has anyone ever said it that way?

Kagami slides his hand across Tobirama's shoulder to Tobirama's neck, then up his jaw and into his hair. He curls his fingers in it, not pulling but holding on.

Tobirama licks Kagami’s nipple again.

Kagami clenches around him, so Tobirama sucks on it.

“I had a plan, Tobirama,” Kagami tells him. He's breathing too hard for the complaint to have any teeth.

Tobirama hums his understanding, and Kagami sighs.

“You drive me crazy. You take your time to make sure it's good for me, but you don't take any for yourself. Do you even know you do that?” Kagami pulls Tobirama’s head up and back so Tobirama is looking up at him.

He's flushed and disheveled as he stills, settling himself firmly in Tobirama’s lap. His kimono has slipped down one shoulder. The nipple Tobirama had his mouth on is flushed darker and wet with spit.

Tobirama aches to make the other one match it.

Kagami tugs on Tobirama again, eyes narrowing in reprimand. “Tobirama.”

“I'm listening.”

“Good.” Kagami raises the hand still on Tobirama’s shoulder and lowers the one in Tobirama’s hair so he's holding Tobirama’s face. Dark eyes somber, he says, “I don't want you to pretend that you don't want things.”

Heart freezing, Tobirama swallows. “That isn't what I'm doing.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I think I would know.”

“You can think you know until the end of time. You'll still be wrong.” Kagami brushes his thumb over Tobirama’s cheek. “You give all you can to me and ask for nothing in return. No, before you argue, that isn't giving me what I deserve. It doesn't make me feel good that you focus on me and neglect yourself. I know you want things. I want you to tell me you want them. I want you to trust that I want to give them to you.”

Tobirama clenches his jaw and fights the urge to look away.

Kagami leans in and kisses his forehead. “You aren't an afterthought to me. Stop trying to be one.”

Swallowing against his rising discomfort, Tobirama nods. “I understand.”

“You don't, but you will eventually. You're too smart not to figure it out.”

Tobirama huffs a laugh, and Kagami dips his head for a kiss.

He’s been drinking Tobirama’s favorite kind of tea lately, mostly by stealing the last of what's in Tobirama’s cup, and Tobirama can taste it on his tongue.

Kagami hums against Tobirama’s lips. “I meant to use that talk to transition to taking your clothes off and making you let me do something just for you, but you started undressing me before I could. I like it better when you follow the plan.”

“You didn't tell me there was a plan. I would have followed it if you had.”

“I know you would have, and that's a hell of a trip." Kagami strokes Tobirama's hair. "I'll be sure to tell you next time.”

Tobirama feels himself smile, and Kagami kisses him again.

“If you don't at least try to start asking for what you want on your own, though,” Kagami warns as he leans back, “I'll make you.”

Without meaning to, Tobirama's fingers dig in.

Kagami blinks. “You like that. You want- Stop that. I know you're trying to distract me, but I already figured it out. You like the thought of me making you tell me what you want.” He kisses Tobirama again. “I can work with that.”

Shivering, Tobirama nods.

To his relief, Kagami lets the subject drop in favor of going back to rocking his hips.

He isn't moving as lazily anymore.

Tobirama dips his head to lick the nipple he hasn't touched yet, and the noise Kagami makes is high and tight, almost pained.

Fighting to keep the rest of his body still, Tobirama moves the hand on Kagami's ass around to take him in hand.

More than once, Kagani has let himself be pulled to a secluded part of a village during a festival so Tobirama could lift the hem of Kagami's kimono and get on his knees. Tobirama was never interested in kimonos before and isn't on other people, but whenever Kagami wears one, it reminds him of how much he loves Kagami’s body.

Kagami isn't as broad as his former classmates, but he's more solid than he seems. In taijutsu, he can keep up with nearly anyone short of Akimichis and Saru, and he’s fast enough to keep Tobirama on his toes when the two of them train together.

With Kagami, Tobirama has begun to understand why so many couples are drawn to each other on the training grounds.

Tobirama wouldn't do anything there, but the impulse isn't so strange anymore.

The standard uniform Kagami typically wears fits his body in ways Tobirama hadn't anticipated when he designed it. Kagami fills out the pants in particular. When he squats down, the material stretches across his thighs, and when he bends over, it's impossible to miss the generous curve of his ass. 

It's distracting.

By the time they finish training, Tobirama itches to pull Kagami’s clothes off like he does during festivals.

Kagami's cock is just thick enough to stretch Tobirama's lips and long enough that Tobirama can't take him in all the way immediately. He fills Tobirama's mouth and his fist like Tobirama was made to fit him.

“Tobirama,” Kagami gasps, squeezing Tobirama hard enough to leave more bruises. “Tobi.”

Tobirama brushes Kagami’s nipple with the blunt edge of a tooth.

Kagami makes the same noise again, even louder, and gives Tobirama’s hair a sharp tug. His hips jerk, the maddeningly slow pace he'd set giving way entirely as he rolls his hips harder and faster. It's clumsy and desperate, and Tobirama reluctantly lets go of Kagami’s nipple before he accidentally bites it harder than he means to.

He's kissing Kagami’s chest, moving his hand with Kagami’s hips and getting lost in the noises Kagami is making, when there's a loud, shuffling sound and a familiar voice shouts, “Tobirama! What are you doing to my cousi-"

Madara cuts himself off as he realizes what he walked in on.

Kagami, whose back is to Madara, freezes. His mouth snaps shut, and he turns bright red from his forehead to his chest.

Craning his neck to glare over Kagami’s shoulder, Tobirama asks, “What do you want?”

Madara glares back. “I heard someone in distress. Are you all right, Kagami? You _are_ Kagami, aren't you?”

Kagami nods without looking.

Tobirama, who got caught in the same position with a Nara years ago when Hashirama decided to try his hand at being overprotective, can sympathize with Kagami’s wordless embarrassment.

After dealing with Hashirama's awkward half-apology, half-accusation, Madara bursting in is more embarrassing for him than it is for Tobirama.

Pulling Kagami’s kimono back into place on his shoulders, Tobirama shakes his head. “You've seen that no one was in distress until you barged in. Why are you still here?”

“I'm not going anywhere until Kagami tells me he's fine.”

“Do you really think that's what agony sounds like? It's been a while, hasn't it, Madara?”

Expression flat, Madara snaps, “Kagami.”

Face so red it must hurt, Kagami twists to look at Madara, moving slowly to minimize the risk of exposing more of himself than he has to, and Tobirama, still inside him, has to clench his teeth to keep quiet at the feeling.

He distracts himself by using both hands to hold the edges of Kagami’s kimono closed.

“I'm fine, Madara-sama,” Kagami promises, embarrassment giving way to frustration. “I'd like to go back to what Tobirama and I were doing, if you don’t mind.”

Even the back of his neck is red.

Madara frowns at Kagami for too long, casting a critical eye over him. He must notice the places where Tobirama's mouth was, but he doesn't say anything.

Finally, he nods. “So long as you're… having a good time.”

He sounds physically pained.

Kagami nods quickly, his entire body moving with the force of it and making Tobirama clench his teeth harder. “Everything is good, yes.”

Madara gives them one last critical look, eyes drifting to the side momentarily, then returns Kagami’s nod and makes a crisp exit.

He closes the shōji behind himself.

Tobirama doesn't say anything until Madara’s heavy footsteps fade.

“He's running off to tattle on me to my brother, I’m sure.” Tobirama shakes his head. “Defiling an Uchiha with my Senju hands.”

Kagami turns back around, expression wry. “As if he didn't already know. He's too late to prevent you from defiling me with your Senju hands, but we better finish quickly just in case he does drag your brother here.”

Tobirama raises his eyebrows, but he doesn't need to hear Kagami say anything. He opens Kagami’s kimono, and Kagami is still hard.

He's just as hard as he was before Madara barged in.

“You liked that.”

Tobirama looks up at Kagami, surprised and curious, and Kagami turns an even brighter red.

“I liked that you didn't pretend we aren't together,” Kagami corrects.

“You liked that the head of your clan saw us together and everyone is going to know about us before sunset.”

Kagami tilts his head. “Is that a bad thing? Most people must have figured it out.”

Tobirama shakes his head. “It's only a problem if you don't want them to know.”

Glancing down himself toward Tobirama’s belly, then back up to Tobirama’s face, Kagami gives him a rueful look. “I think we both know I like people knowing about us.”

“Good. I don't want to have to get up and chase Madara like this.”

Kagami deflates. “I can't tell if he has bad timing on purpose or not, but he always ruins the mood."

Tobirama debates with himself for a moment, then says, “It doesn't have to be permanently ruined. My brother is working on something important. Even if Madara wants to drag him away, it will take time. I could be quicker.”

“You could?”

That isn't the question Kagami is really asking.

Rueful, Tobirama lets Kagami have his way. “I want to."

Kagami smiles, soft and happy. “How are we doing this?”

With the ease of practice and certainty of Kagami's comfort with being manhandled, Tobirama rolls them over, careful to keep his hips flush against Kagami’s ass so he doesn't accidentally pull out.

Kagami moans as he lands, and Tobirama kisses him until Kagami pushes him back with a hand on his chin.

“Well? What next?”

Tobirama considers the question. He wasn't lying about having an idea; he has too many.

He and Kagami haven't tried anything more adventurous than this, but Tobirama has seen how smoothly Kagami contorts himself to dodge Saru.

“Can you pull your knees up?”

Without a word, Kagami draws them up to his chest; the new position and the weight of Tobirama's body makes him sink deeper into Kagami, and Kagami moans again, even louder.

Taking a moment to pull his kimono the rest of the way off, Tobirama kisses him then takes him in hand again. “If you can hold them up, I’ll do the rest.”

Kagami nods.

Tobirama gives him a quick kiss, then shifts his hips back and pushes in.

Kagami bites his lip, smothering yet another moan.

Next time, Tobirama will tell him not to bother, but this time, he concentrates on setting a hard rhythm, fucking Kagami as deep and fast as he can while working Kagami with his hand.

He uses the other to brace himself close enough to kiss Kagami until Kagami comes with a cry.

Tobirama tries to wait until Kagami can open his eyes, but Kagami keeps clenching around him and before Tobirama means to, he's pulling out and coming on Kagami’s belly.

He collapses onto both elbows and tries to catch his breath.

Kagami lets go of his knees, and as his legs drop to the floor, he lets out an exhausted groan.

“Next time,” he tells Tobirama, flexing his fingers and reaching up to touch Tobirama’s face, “let’s skip the interruption and just do that part.”

Tobirama lets himself laugh, and Kagami pulls on him, encouraging Tobirama to lie down on top of him.

Tobirama does, but not until he grabs his discarded kimono and uses it to wipe up the mess on Kagami’s skin.

Despite the very real possibility that Hashirama will let Madara drag him to Tobirama’s bedroom, when Kagami runs his fingers through Tobirama’s hair, Tobirama doesn’t fight the urge to rest his full, exhausted weight on him.

Kagami doesn’t say anything, but when he tilts his head a moment later, Tobirama knows to kiss his cheek.

If Madara does return with Hashirama, Kagami's body is well covered, and Madara will be the one who has to explain why it was so important for Hashirama to see his brother naked.

“He’s going to get back at you,” Kagami warns. “His brother will help.”

Tobirama kisses Kagami’s shoulder. “It’s worth it.”

“Embarrassing Madara?”

“Having you,” Tobirama corrects.

Kagami’s fingers pause for a moment, but Kagami recovers quickly. “You found something you want.”

“Someone, yes.”

Kagami doesn’t prolong the conversation, but the kiss he presses to Tobirama’s temple feels especially fond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
